


An Dùine Leis a'bhogsa

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Possible collection?, fluff?
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: I'm learning the language and I wanted practice with the written aspect. This is the first time ive made sentences more than a few words long. Advice/tips are very much appreciated!





	An Dùine Leis a'bhogsa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning the language and I wanted practice with the written aspect. This is the first time ive made sentences more than a few words long. Advice/tips are very much appreciated!

Bha i blàth agus sileach latha ann an Leadsworth. Bha mi a chur gu bhith a’mealtainn latha grianach ach an t-uisge nach robh dùil. Bha mi nam sheasamh anns a’chidsin, a’dèanamh tì nuair a eòlach air fuaim na TARDIS ghearradh tron adhair. Thug mi sùil mun cuairt a’chidsin airson an eòlach bogsa gorm, ach cha robh e sin.

“Halò, Pond,” thàinig an eòlach air guth an boiteige sgeadaichte Dotair. 

“Halò, Dotair. Chan eil trioblaid an am seo?” 

“Bha mi an dòchas aite a b’urrainn dhuinn lorg cuid de,” thàinig an fhreagairt. 

“Feumaidh mi a bhith da chaidh ro-nochd.” 

An Dotair a’beachdachadh air seo airson mionaid mus deach e nodadh. Chaidh sinn gu an TARDIS. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“De thachras a-nis?” Thonnta dha’iarr. 

“A tha a-màireach oidhche, a leannan.” 

“Ceart ma-tà, mamaidh,” rin Thonnta brunndail, leth chadal. 

“Oidhche mhath,” thàinig an fhreagairt. 

Thonnta mhaim nodadh fhreagairt. Amy bruiseadh a làmh os a mac falt mus cur dheth na solais agus a’fàgail an t-seòmair.


End file.
